ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon
Poseidon, also known by the Romans as Neptune is the god of the sea and he is Zeus's older brother. Zeus is probably the only Olympian god who is more powerful than Neptune. Neptune rules the seas and he is Hercules's uncle. He was the son of Kronos and Rhea. He was usually represented as carrying a trident and accompanied by dolphins. His carriage was a huge shell, drawn by horses or sea-horses. Neptune is the patron god of the aquatic Atlanteans. When mortal worship of the Olympians faded and the gods withdrew from the Earth, Neptune alone remained actively worshiped by his chosen mortals. Atlanteans believe Neptune created their water-breathing race 10,000 years after the Great Cataclysm. When Atlanteans started worshiping Set approximately 2000 years ago, Neptune fought and banished Set. Afterwards, Neptune lived among the Atlanteans for a time, and left a copy of his trident with their ruler upon his departure. Powers and Abilities Poseidon possesses the conventional superhuman attributes of an Olympian god: * Superhuman Strength:'''Neptune is among the physically strongest of the Olympians and can lift about 70 tons without supplementing his strength with his other powers. Among the Olympians, his strength is equalled only by Ares and Pluto and is exceeded only by Zeus and Hercules. * '''Superhuman Speed: Neptune is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Neptune's body produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless physical stamina. His stamina is equalled among the Olympians only by Ares, Pluto, Zeus, and Hercules. * Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Neptune's body, like that of all Olympians, is about 3 times as dense as that of a human. This contributes, somewhat, to Neptune's superhuman strength and weight. * Superhuman Durability: Neptune's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If Neptune sustains injury, his godly life-force will enable him to recover with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he is incapable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of magic. * Immortality: Like all Olympians, Neptune is immune to the effects of aging. He has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means, and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Self Sustenance: As the Olympian God of the seas, Neptune is capable of breathing underwater and his body is able to withstand the extreme pressure and temperatures at the bottom of the ocean. Neptune is able to breathe both air and water. * Hydrokinesis: As the Olympian God of the Seas, Poseidon has Nigh-Omnipotent control over all forms of water. He can control, create and manipulate water such as making an entire ocean into a puddle or creating tsunamis.He can use his control over water to create powerful water blasts at his opponents. He is the greatest swimmer on the Earth. He can move at superhuman speeds while in water, and communicate with all the sea creatures. He can breathe under water for indefinitely and can breathe oxygen as well. * Atomkinesis: As the Stormbringer, Poseidon has control over the weather to an equal degree as his brother Zeus. * Energy Manipulation: Poseidon possesses powerful energy-wielding abilities that are equalled among the Olympians only by those of Hades and surpassed only by those of Zeus. As such Poseidon's magical abilities surpass even that of the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, whom Pluto bested once in direct magical combat. Only a few of Poseidon's many energy-wielding powers have as yet been depicted. Poseidon can fire powerful force bolts from his hands powerful enough to destroy a planet, He can create powerful electrical fields, erect powerful, nearly impenetrable force fields, powerful enough to protect him from Zeus's attacks. He has the power of flight, light absorption, electric disruption and astral projection, temporarily increase his physical attributes, convert an entire tribe of his worshippers into water-breathers, change his (and that of others's) size, shape and form into other people, animals and objects, create inter-dimensional apertures to enable him to transport himself from one dimension to another, mystically conceal himself from mortals (but not from gods), heal the injuries of other living beings, However, since his entrance to the Earthly plane his godly powers have been severely corroded. Category:Heroes Category:Olympians Category:Royalty Category:Gods